pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu Looks After the Egg
|pre=Hello, Pingu |next=The New Arrival }} Pingu Looks After the Egg also known as "''Pingu Helps with Incubating" ''is the second episode of the Pingu series. It was broadcasted in the UK on September 9, 1991. Synopsis Pingu's family has an egg and while his parents do the laundry Pingu has to sit on it. At first, he is proud and happy to help but he soon gets bored and gets up and starts listening to the song: "Woodpeckers From Space" ("The Pingu Dance" in the re-dub). Pingus dances and other steps, but the egg suddenly sprouts a leg and starts to dance around the house. When Pingu notices this he tries to stop things and catch the egg before his parents find out, trashing the igloo in the process. Pingu's parents, eventually noticing the commotion and finding out what's happening, rush over to help. Father catches the egg and Mother turns off the record. Mother finds Pingu hiding in a cupboard beneath the record player, afraid his parents would be angry at him. They are not and Mother hugs him and Pingu kisses her on the cheek. Mother and Pingu clean up the igloo and Father sews him a hat for a great job taking care of the egg. Characters * Pingu * Mother * Father * Pinga (egg only) Trivia * This is the only episode in which a baby penguin is in an egg for the whole episode. * According to this episode the coats on penguins is actually their clothes. * This is the only episode to have had a commercial break in Switzerland besides the movie. * On BBC VHS tapes, the scene with Pingu hiding in the cupboard was cut. * In the original version, the record player plays "Woodpeckers from Space". However in the re-dubbed version "The Pingu Dance" is played instead. ** Because of this, the remastered version ends up breaking the fourth wall when the song is playing. * Some elements of this episode were used before in the pilot episode; Some of the roles that Pingu's parents played in the final scene were swoped round: Pingu's mum helps Pingu to clean up the igloo instead of Dad whilst he sits on the egg. Also the untidy wool is rolled back into a ball and knitted into a hat instead of being wound into a nest of Pingu's very own. * For some reason, an alternate version of "The Pingu Dance" is played than that of David Hasselhoff's. While the music and sound effects are the same, David Hasselhoff's lyrics are removed and a different singer sings some parts of the song (In a foreign language), but when the ball of yarn rolls for the second time you can faintly hear David Hasselhoff's lyrics. * The part when Pingu's head jumps off his shoulders was copied from the "Woodpeckers from Space" music video. Edits * In the edited version of the episode Pingu is reading his book out loud, while in the original version he says nothing except one little Motherble. * When Pingu lays on the egg, he does 3 Noots, in the redubbed version he only does 2, but it is still shown that he did 3 Noots. * When Pingu is in the cabinet in the original Mother calls Pingu something like Pogno or Pagnot. * When Pingu comes out of the cupboard Mother can be heard saying Pingu, though. * When Pingu is surprised that Pinga is up he goes 'oooh!' but in the original he says nothing. Gallery PinguEgg1.png PinguLooksAftertheEggTitleCard.jpg|Title Card PinguEgg2.png|Pingu PinguEgg3.png PinguEgg4.png PinguEgg5.png PinguEgg6.png PinguEgg7.png PinguEgg8.png PinguEgg9.png PinguEgg10.png PinguEgg11.png PinguEgg12.png PinguEgg13.png PinguEgg14.png PinguEgg15.png PinguEgg16.png PinguEgg17.png PinguEgg18.png PinguEgg19.png PinguEgg20.png PinguEgg21.png PinguEgg22.png PinguEgg23.png PinguEgg24.png PinguEgg25.png PinguEgg26.png PinguEgg27.png PinguEgg28.png PinguEgg29.png PinguEgg30.png PinguEgg32.png PinguEgg33.png PinguEgg34.png PinguEgg35.png PinguEgg36.png PinguEgg37.png PinguEgg38.png PinguEgg39.png PinguEgg40.png pingulooksaftertheegg2.jpg PinguEgg41.png PinguEgg42.png PinguEgg43.png PinguEgg44.png PinguEgg45.png PinguEgg46.png PinguEgg47.png PinguEgg48.png PinguEgg49.png PinguEgg50.png PinguEgg51.png PinguEgg52.png PinguEgg53.png PinguEgg54.png PinguEgg55.png PinguEgg56.png PinguEgg57.png PinguEgg58.png PinguEgg59.png pingulooksaftertheegg3.jpg 175225.jpg PinguLooksAftertheEgg2.jpg pingulooksaftertheegg.jpg PinguLooksAftrerTheEgg2.png film_inside_01_02.jpg|Rare Photo eggrare3.png|Rare Photo Video Pingu Looks After the Egg |Restored Version Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes